The Hunger Games - PJO Style
by Great Lady Lucina
Summary: Every year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 were selected from each of the twelve districts as tribute. The event is nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens. The last living tribute is declared the victor. Join my OC go through the Hunger Games with her district partner/secret crush... Nico di Angelo! ON HIATUS!
1. The Reaping

**A/N: Ok I deleted this but I am gonna rewrite it….**

**This is the 74****th**** Hunger Games, because it's cool and in here Katniss is a mentor but not with Peeta it'll be revealed in here so meaning their roles will be given to another star-crossed lovers I already gave it to someone but please no haters on my choice.**

**And finally at first I wanted to do Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper's POV and giving the others a chance as well et cetera and et cetera…. Well I am rubbish in staying character of the PJO and HoO characters even in Third Person so I decided to write it in my OC's point of view because she is so easy to write and she is the other half of the star-crossed lovers. You just need to find who the boy is well actually that part is obvious.**

* * *

When I wake up, I expected my stepsister May to be at my side but surprisingly she wasn't there. She must've had nightmares. Today is the Reaping. I sat up and looked to my left. Sure enough my mom, May and step dad Andrew was there at their bed asleep. I quietly slipped my feet in my hunting boots and put on my hunting jacket.

I was about to leave when I saw our pet cat Tori dozing off at a chair. She's a small white cat but really good at mouse hunting. May and I found her one day near our house and took her home she became our pet.

As I excited my house I ran to the fence. Unlike regular days here in District 12 there aren't many people out since it is the Reaping Day and reaping starts at 1 pm might as well sleep in while we can.

They say that the fence is electrified but not really so it's safe to pass through. There are so many openings that I found but I always take the one nearest my home. Just behind a cluster of trees and bushes.

I took out my bow and a quiver of arrows out of a hollow log and I continued my trek. I shot a fat rabbit and reached the lake. I found the lake just a few years ago when I was practicing archery. Normal people won't venture into these woods but I wasn't normal.

"I see you're here early." A voice behind me said

I turned around and saw Katniss Everdeen

"Hey Katniss." I said as she walked towards me.

Katniss and I have grown close over the years. We first met when I was ten and she was twelve. We both are good at archery but it was her who taught me to hunt with the help of Gale. After that the three of us became a group. We came to trust each other and told each other our secrets I even told them my biggest secret that I'm a demigod and told them to never tell a living soul or it'll cost me my life.

You see when the Capitol won the war they were afraid of the demigods. Half god and half human. Sure we could still be killed like regular mortal but we can do things that a normal mortal couldn't do. So they killed of every demigod in the district but some demigods were able to escape and hide their demigod side while the gods being as stubborn as ever continued what they do but told the mortal parents to be careful and tell them the truth when they're ready.

Of course they were surprised at the news but kept my secret but the group strained a bit after Katniss went into the Hunger Games. It was expected really she had so many slips in the ball that she was screwed. Gale and I helped Katniss' family and then miraculously Katniss won. But then of course she didn't have to hunt for her family anymore and then there was Gale who was old enough to work in the mines. But Katniss and I continued hunting anyway. I help Katniss with Gale's family since he doesn't want one coin from Katniss. I had to refuse as well I didn't want to depend on Katniss. I always had an independent streak.

"Gods I hate this day." I said as Katniss seat beside me offering me some bread and I accepted.

"Everyone hates this day kid at least you don't have to be beautified every time and be stuck with Haymitch all the time." Katniss said "So what do you wanna do?"

"We could fish, gather, and hunt." I answered standing up

Katniss gave a small smile and stood up as well.

We stayed in the woods until it was noon. Since we are required to go to the Reaping. Katniss since she's a victor and me for the Reaping.

Katniss and I caught some fishes, gathered some strawberries, and hunted some squirrels and rabbits.

Katniss and I split the goods and were able to get some good deals at the Hob.

We were nearing the fence and we long hid our bows and quivers.

"See ya soon kid." Katniss said

"You too." I said and we walked our separate ways.

I entered my house ad was greeted with a purr from Tori.

"Hey there girl." I said as I petted her head.

And I saw May in my first reaping clothes. A red dress. It was kind of old-fashioned and I saw my mother in a matching one.

"Hi mom May." I greeted as I put down my goods at the table

"And where have you been?" Andrew asked and I sighed internally

He always hated me for some weird reason probably because my mom was still in love with my dad and was forced into marrying him or maybe because I always disobeyed him when I younger until now.

"None of your business." I answered and I turned my back and took a bath.

Once I finished I saw laid on my bed was a pale violet thing with matching shoes. I looked at mom and she nodded.

It was one of mom's old dresses. From her apothecary days and from the look on my mom it must be the dress that got my dad's attention.

I put it on and it fit me perfectly and I let my mom French braid my hair. I'd rather have it in a ponytail but my mom wanted it braided and today is that 'Special' day.

As my mom finished I saw May watching me. "I wish I was pretty like you."

"Oh you're pretty just the way you are." I said smiling giving her a pat on the head.

"Let's go girls we're almost late." Andrew said giving me a disapproving look then going out of the house followed by May and my mom

I rolled my eyes and followed them.

As we were arriving the square I saw the place was ready. Mom and Paul went to their places while I patted May's head.

"It's gonna be okay May." I said as I gave her another pat on the head. "Go over there to the twelve-year-old section and I'll see you soon."

May nodded and ran to her friends at the twelve-year-old section and I walked to the sixteen year old section.

As more and more people came in the square it became more claustrophobic.

Then the Reaping started. The Mayor started to talk about the Dark Days and a bunch of other stuff that almost no cares than the Capitol. Behind him was Effie Trinket –our escort- with her ridiculous green hair and pink suit, Katniss, and Haymitch the two surviving victors of District 12. Katniss looks like she's bored and Haymitch looked like he's drunk which is probably true.

Then Effie took over which was a relief cause I almost fell asleep.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie said "Now time has come for us to select one courageous man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. As always Ladies first."

Effie walked to the bowl filled with the names of every girl in District 12 that's 12 – 18. I have so many names in that ball I am so screwed.

'_Please not me, please not me, please not me, please not me. Dad Please!' _I prayed silently in my head.

But I didn't have to worry. Effie already picked a slip and it wasn't me.

"May Mitchell."

* * *

**A/N: Gods I had this idea since last week. I had to work on this for six **_**freaking **_**days. I hope you like it. Please review!**


	2. Saying Good Bye

**A/N: Well now how'd you guys like the cliffy? Yeah not so much…. I applaud to Medolia1 for being my first reviewer. I am tell you this because how hard is it to give a **_**freaking**_** review?! But no need to listen to my rants. So here's Chapter 2 I hope you guys like it and if you don't screw you.**

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the Hunger Games or PJO. If I did Prim would still be alive and I would be dating Nico.

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were stuck in time? When I heard May's name I felt like Kronos slowed time. One out of a thousand. One out of a thousand! Seriously?! I didn't have to worry about her getting picked! She had just one slip in that stupid ball! But she was picked out of a thousand!

I could see her walking to the podium. Her face pale and she was walking stiffly and that made time unfreeze. I quickly walked to her pushing through the crowd.

"May!" I called out "May!"

I got her attention but two peacekeepers held me back.

"No! I volunteer!" I shouted "I volunteer!"

I pushed back one peacekeeper "I volunteer as a tribute."

Effie looked please and a bit anxious

I couldn't blame her. District 12's hasn't had a volunteer in years and the protocol has become rusty. I would love to explain but it's complicated that even I can't understand. But let's just say that volunteering is pretty much extinct here in District 12 than in the other districts like 1 or 2. I mean volunteering is pretty much a suicidal act.

"It looks like we have a volunteer." Effie said "But there are procedures…"

"What does it matter?" The mayor said. He looked at me with a pained expression. He doesn't know me really but knows that Katniss and I sometimes sell him strawberries "Let her come forward."

May is sobbing and screaming as she hugged me tightly. "No big sis! Please! You can't go!"

"May listen to me go find mom and Andrew." I said as I removed her arms around me and kneeled down to her

"No!"

"Please May! Just go."

"No! No! No!"

Then I saw Peeta Mellark come over and lifted May from the ground and she was thrashing in his arms. We only talked when May and I would look at the cakes in the bakery when his mother isn't around and I knew that he has a big crush on Katniss "Go up there." He said before he carried May back to mom and Andrew.

I walked to the podium knowing I was sealing my fate but I had no choice I couldn't bear to see sweet little May go through the Games.

"Well just great!" Effie gushed "It's finally nice to see some action in District 12! What's your name dear?"

"Liliana Estevez." I said. I never changed my last name when mom married Andrew I always kept it because it was the only connection I have with my dad now.

"I bet my hat that you know each other?" Effie asked

"Yes." I answered as I watched May hug mom while mom was crying. Andrew was comforting mom but he was watching me. There was no expression on face but his eyes were filled with amusement as if he found it amusing and funny that I'm going to my death.

"Well now! Why don't we give a round of applause for District 12's very first volunteer: Liliana Estevez." Effie said "Now let us choose the boy."

Effie crosses to the ball that has in the names of every boy in District 12 who are 12-18. I didn't even have time to hope Peeta wasn't picked when she read the name. "Nico di Angelo."

Nico di Angelo!

'_Uh no.'_ I thought _'Anyone but him.' _ I recognize the name. Truth be told I even spoke to him but it was only once and that was fine with both of us.

Of course, the odds and the gods are not in my favour.

I watch him as he makes his way toward the stage. Average height, lean, pale skin, black hair that looks like he just got out of bed. He remains emotionless but his black eyes just widened a bit as he was surprised that he picked. Yet he climbs steadily onto the stage and takes his place.

Effie asks for volunteers, but of course no one steps forward. He's an only child and doesn't have friends. I know I've seen him at school and with his mother sometimes.

The mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point – it's required- but no one really listens. Like I said no one cares but the Capitol.

'_Why him?' _I thought _'Dad do you and the gods love making my life miserable?'_ Then I try to convince myself it doesn't matter. Nico and I aren't friends, not even neighbours but only Katniss knows this but I do have some feelings for Nico and I made her promise not to tell Gale or anyone else. It started when we first met, our real interaction that happened years ago. He's probably forgotten it. But I haven't and I know I'll never will…

**VwV**

I was twelve. Two years after I met Gale and Katniss. It was like any other day. I just finished hunting with Katniss and Gale and trading at the Hob. I was heading back home with some game and a few things for my family. Only mom and May knows that I hunt illegally Andrew doesn't know and I plan to keep it that way until that is when he found out on that fateful day.

I went in through the back door and went in the kitchen expecting mom to be there waiting for me. But to my shock and horror I saw Andrew with mom at the kitchen. He had on a stern expression and he crossed his arms across his chest while mom had on a worried expression with May hiding behind her.

"A-Andrew w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" I stuttered

"I live here and where have you been?" Andrew asked

"Why should you care?" I answered getting over my shock

"I've been hearing that you were hunting." Andrew said

_Schist! _"And that's a problem?" I asked

"I do not want you to hunt anymore." Andrew said

"No." I answered crossing my arms.

Andrew's eyes widened a bit at my answer but then it went to a full glare but I wasn't gonna back down so I glared at him too.

"What makes you think you can do that without my permission?" Andrew asked

"I asked mom and she said it was okay." I answered calmly even though inside I wanna beat him to a pulp.

Andrew glared at me and at mom who flinched. "You are forbidden to hunt again."

"What makes you think you can forbid me?!" I shouted

"I am your father! And you will do what I say!" Andrew shouted back

That made me angry. '_How dare he?!'_

"You're not my father! And you never will be!" I screamed "You don't tell me what do!"

Then Andrew slapped me. My temper flared and I kicked him. My mom was appalled while May looked at me weirdly. I ran out of the house through the back door.

The rain started to pour but I didn't care and kept on running. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to get away. I found a tree about a few streets away and just sat there. Shivering from the cold but I wasn't concerned about that then I started crying. From the pain of the slap but mostly they were tears of anger of what Andrew said.

"_I am you father! And you will do what I say!"_

"Why dad? Why couldn't you help us?" I sobbed

I continued crying and cursing at Andrew and maybe at my dad.

"Why are you crying?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw him. A boy with messy black hair looking at me with his fathomless black eyes. I'd seen him in school. He was in my year, but I didn't know his name. He was always alone like me but something about him made him almost invisible like he could disappear and reappear and melt in the shadows that almost everyone doesn't know him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again and I turned away.

"None of your business." I answered

I heard him sigh and walk away. I was relieved though, I didn't want anyone to see me cry. My tears of anger turned to tears of sadness. I missed my dad even though I never met him but the way my mom would describe him I would always imagine him and sometimes I would hear him in my dreams, speaking to me, comforting me, singing with me. Always saying things would get better.

Then I felt something warm around me. It was a jacket; an aviator jacket to be exact and I saw him again.

"What?" I whispered

"You were shivering so I brought a jacket." He answered and sat down beside me. He was wearing an identical one as well."I'm Nico di Angelo. Who are you?"

"Liliana Estevez." I answered as wipe my tears.

"So why were you crying?" Nico asked

"It was nothing….. I just miss my dad." I answered. It was half true. I do miss my father but not all the time.

Nico looked at me. His black eyes holding my green ones. "What's this?" He touched my cheek the one Andrew hit and I flinched when it stung.

"Don't." I said as I pushed his hand away.

"Did someone slap you?" Nico asked

"Yes." I answered quietly looking down.

"Who?" Nico asked scooting near me and I blushed slightly.

"By my step dad Andrew." I answered still looking down, my hair covering my face to hide my blush.

We just stayed silent for a long time. Awkward was the first thing that came to my mind.

Then it stopped raining and I silently thanked my dad for that and apologized for cursing him. I removed the jacket and handed it to Nico.

"Thanks for that." I said giving a small smile.

"You're welcome. See ya." Nico took the jacket and gave a ghost of a smile and left.

"See ya." I said softly and walked back home.

When I reached home Andrew wouldn't let me in for a week so I stayed with Katniss' family. They were nice and that is when I told Katniss about what happened.

**VwV**

Up to this day I could never forget what happened. When I remember about it I blush a bit and tank my dad.

The mayor finishes the boring Treaty of Treason and motions for Nico and me to shake hands. Hs hands are solid and cold.

We turn back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.

'_Maybe I wouldn't have to kill him. I mean there are twenty four of us.' _I think_ 'Odds are someone else will kill him before I do.'_

The moment the anthem ends, a group of peacekeepers marches us through the front door of the Justice Building. Did tributes try to escape before? I can't blame them.

Once inside, I sat down at the couch and I can't help but run my fingers over the fabric of the couch to calm myself down as I prepare for the next hour. The time allotted for the tributes to say good bye to their loved ones. I can't be seen crying it'll make me look weak and then Careers will target me.

My mom and May come first Andrew wasn't there not that I was surprised. They both sit at one side facing me. For a few minutes, we say nothing. Then May began sobbing and was hugging me. I rubbed her back to calm her down.

I told May not to take any tesserae. They can get by when Katniss and/or Gale will bring game but they have to be careful when Andrew's around. We made a pact about this a few years ago that if any of us were reaped the other two will have to help the other's family which we did with Katniss' family.

May finally calmed down but sniffled a few times then mom held my hands into hers.

"Liliana…. I never thought this day would come… But take this." Mom choked out and then reached behind her neck and unlocked her pendant and handed it to me.

It was a bronze pendant. It was shaped out as the sun and was held by a small chain.

My eyes widened as she put the pendant in my hand. She loved that pendant it was a gift from dad before he 'left'.

"Mom I can't take it." I said as I tried to give the pendant back.

Mom shook her head. "I was planning to give it you when your eighteen but I think now is better."

A Peacekeeper comes in signalling them to leave. I gave them one last hug but they had to leave.

Gale comes in after my family and he gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

Gale was like a brother to me and he treated me like a sister.

"Ok listen to me kid. You got this." Gale said

"But Gale this is the Hunger Games there will be Careers who trained their whole life." I protested

"You too. You had real training." Gale said "It's just hunting."

"They can think Gale. They're not like a regular animal." I said

"So do you. You know how to kill." Gale said

"Not people." I countered

"How different can it really be?" Gale said grimly "Just get a bow and you can win this. Like Katniss." Gale said

I agreed with him at that. Katniss won with her bow and I was good at a bow like Katniss.

"You can do it kid." Gale said then a Peacekeeper came back too soon and ale left but before leaving he whispered. "Don't worry I'll help your family."

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station.

I've been right not to cry. The station is swarming with reporters. I almost pushed one but I kept myself in place while Nico just looked bored.

As we enter the train I knew right now that I really sealed my fate.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Finally! This was hard to do so please review!**


	3. Train Ride to the Capitol

**A/N: Well I sorta left another cliffy and it's becoming a really bad habit of mine now but I decided not to break it. And sorry for discontinuing Ninja Gods… **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HG or PJO. If I did I would be rich and the PJO movies would not have been crappy.

* * *

As we entered the train. The train begin to move at once.

The train wasn't like those trains used for coal transportation this train was one of the high-speed Capitol ones that travels 250 miles per hour. Our journey to the Capitol will take less than a day.

The tribute train is fancier than the Justice Building. We're each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing are, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water.

The drawers were filled with nice clothes, and Effie tells me to do anything I want and wear anything I want. Just be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my mom's violet dress and take a hot shower. I never had a shower before. It's like being in a summer rain, only warmer. I put on a sky blue shirt and black pants.

I was looking at mom's pendant. Mom would always tell me dad watches over us through the sun, that's why to her every morning is like seeing dad again. It's like having a piece of my father with me, protecting me. I put on the pendant and with the sky blue fabric as a background, I can almost imagine the sun up in the sky.

Effie comes to collect me for supper. I follow her through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished panelled walls. There's a table where all dishes are highly breakable. Nico and Katniss sits waiting for us, the chair next to Nico was empty.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asked brightly. That Nico, Katniss, and I sighed.

"He said he was going to take a nap." Nico answered

"Well, it's been an exhausting day." Effie chirped

The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, vegetable salad, chicken and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Throughout the meal, Effie keeps reminding us to save space because there's more to come. But I'm stuffing myself because probably the best thing I can do between now and the Games is put on a few pounds.

"At least you two have decent manners." Effie said as we're finishing the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

The pair last year were two kids from the Seam who'd never in their lives had enough to eat and when they have food, table manners were surely the last thing in their minds. Nico I don't know about him. He lives at the Seam with me but at least he knows his manners. Andrew and mom taught May and I how to eat properly, so yes, I know how to use a fork and knife.

Now that the meal's over we head to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called, the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. We examine faces of the kids who'll be our competition. There's a monster of a boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District 2, a fox faced girl with bright red hair from District 5, and most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District 11. She has a dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's very much like May in size and demeanour. Only when she mounts the stage and they ask for volunteers, all you can hear is the wind whistling as if they wanted to take her place but of course can't.

Last of all, they show District 12. May being called, me running forward to volunteer. The desperation in my voice is evident as I shove May behind me. I see Peeta pulling her off me and watch myself mount the stage. Nico's name is drawn, and he quietly takes his place. We shake hands. They cut to the anthem again, and the program ends.

Effie clapped her hands. "Well that was something and it's getting a bit late and we should go back to our rooms and get some rest."

Nico and I nodded and we headed back to our rooms while Katniss stays a bit to say something to Effie. An awkward silence hung over us as we headed back to our rooms.

"See ya." Nico said then went into his room as I did as well.

I fingered the pendant and I began thinking of home. I imagine my home, with its shutters drawn tight. What are they doing now, my mom, May, and probably Andrew? Were they able to eat supper? Did they watch the recap of the day's events on the battered old TV that sits on the table against the wall? Surely, there were more tears.

May will undoubtedly sleep with mom tonight. I know Tori will be sleeping with May to comfort her as well. Just thinking of home makes my heart ache. So I did the only thing that could help me… Sleep.

I changed to a nightgown from the drawers. It was a simple light green nightgown. I climbed into bed; the sheets are made of soft, silky fabric. A thick fluffy comforter gives me immediate warmth.

At first I couldn't sleep and then I started to cry and before I knew it I fell asleep.

My dream was the dream I had before…

I was in a forest and I began walking around whistling a tune then I heard rustling behind me and I saw him. My father, Apollo

He looked about seventeen or eighteen; he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, loafers, and a sleeveless t-shirt. People always say that I look like mom but mom always told me that my eyes held something from dad. She told me that my eyes are blue-green but more green like hers but she always sees some blue like my father's eyes. Dad gave a grin that I couldn't help smiling back.

"Liliana." Dad said and opened his arms.

"Dad." I said and jumped into his arms. We hug for a few minutes and I began sobbing while dad caressed my hair and whispered calming words to my ear. And I start to calm down.

"I am so sorry Liliana… That this has to happen to you." Dad apologised as he caressed my hair.

"It's okay dad." I said as we pulled apart.

"If only Zeus would let me blast those mortals." Dad said kicking a pebble.

Zeus made a law that the gods would not interfere with their demigod children and the Hunger Games. Sure they could screw around with mortals but they can't interfere.

"Dad I know but we both know you're not allowed to." I reasoned

"I know." Dad said "Can I see the pendant?"

I removed the pendant and showed it to my dad. Dad put his hand over the pendant and it started to glow. After about a minute the glowing stopped. Dad removed his hand and I saw something different at the pendant. It had a carving on it was a small bird. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips. I suddenly recognize it. A mockingjay.

They're interesting birds and slap to the face to the Capitol. During the rebellion, the Capitol made a lot of genetically altered animals as weapons. They're called mutations but we call them mutts for short. One of them was a special bird called Jabberjays. It had the ability to memorize and repeat human conversations. They were homing birds, all male; they were released into places where the Capitol's enemies were known to be hiding. After the birds gathered words, they'd fly back to the center to be reviewed. It took the rebels awhile to realise what was going on and started giving the Jabberjays lies. So the center shut down and the birds were abandoned to die off in the wild.

Only they didn't die off. Instead the Jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds, creating a whole new species that could replicate both bird whistles and human melodies. They had lost the ability to copy words but could still mimic a range of human vocal sounds.

Dad smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you can win this Liliana but be careful of your district partner. He has a dangerous secret that he's hiding." Dad said

"What do you mean?" I asked "What about Nico?"

"That's all I could say dear." Dad answered smiling sadly "But I have to go."

Then the background started to fade and I woke up.

Gray light is leaking through the curtains when I heard knocking from the door. And I hear Effie's voice, calling me to rise "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

I put on the sky blue outfit back on since it's not really dirty and I saw that the pendant still had the mockingjay picture. I fingered it and I think of the wood, and my family. I slept in the French braid mom did for the reaping and it doesn't look too bad, so I just leave it up. It doesn't matter anyway. We can't be far from the Capitol now. And once we reach the city, my stylist will dictate my look for the opening ceremonies tonight anyway.

As I enter the dining car, Effie brushes me with a cup of black coffee. She was muttering about something with schedules and stuff. Haymitch his face puffy and red is chuckling. Katniss was just sipping some coffee. Nico holds a roll and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Haymitch said, waving me over. The moment I slide into my chair I'm served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. A basket of rolls and an elegant glass of orange juice.

When I have filled my fill, I lean back and take in my breakfast companions. Nico stopped eating as well, Katniss was eating a roll, while Haymitch hasn't paid much attention to his platter, but he's knocking back a glass of red juice that he keeps thinning with a clear liquid from a bottle.

"So you're two are supposed to give us advice." I said to Katniss and Haymitch

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Haymitch said, and then burst out laughing. I exchanged a glance with Katniss but she just shakes her then I glanced at Nico. I'm surprised to see the hardness in his eyes.

"Yes that's hilarious." Nico said sarcastically. Suddenly he swiped the glass out of Haymitch's hand and throws it to the floor "Only not to us."

Haymitch looked at Nico pondering for a moment then him in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When he turns back to reach for the spirits, I drive my knife into the table between his hands and the bottle, barely missing his fingers.

"That is mahogany." I heard Effie say but we ignore

I brace myself to deflect his hit and I saw Katniss ready as well. But it doesn't come. Instead he sits back and looks at us.

"Well, well, well, what's this?" Haymitch asked "Did I actually get a pair of fighter this year? Other than sweetheart over here." Jerking his thumb to Katniss.

Nico stood up and I scooped up some ice from under the fruit tureen. I gave it to him and he starts to raise it to the red mark on his jaw.

"No." Haymitch said, stopping him. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed up with some tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules." Katniss said

"Only if they catch you. The bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better." Haymitch said. He turns to me "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

Bow and arrows is my weapon. But I've spent a fair amount of time with knives. Sometimes, if I've wounded an animal with an arrow, it's better to get a knife into it too, before I approach it. I know I caught Haymitch's attention; this is my moment to make an impression. I yank out the knife out of the table, get a grip on the blade, and then throw it across the room. The knife hits the wall with a solid thud.

"Stand over here. Both of you." Haymitch said, nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, checking our muscles, examining our faces while Katniss just looks at us. "Well you're not entirely hopeless. Seems fit. Once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough,"

Nico and I don't question this. The Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, but the best looking tributes always seem to pull more sponsors.

"All right, here's a deal. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you with sweetheart of course." Haymitch said while Katniss sighed. "But you do exactly what I say."

It's not much but still better than it was ten minutes ago.

"Fine." Nico said

"But when we will be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is. Don't resist." Haymitch continued.

He takes a bottle of spirits and leaves the car. As he left the car goes dark. There are still a few lights. And I realize we must be in the tunnel that runs up to the Capitol.

Nico and I stand in silence as the train speeds along. The tunnel goes on and on.

The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright lights floods the compartment. We can't help it. Both Nico and I run to the window to see what we've only seen on television, the Capitol, the ruling city of Panem. At the streets many oddly dressed people with weird hair and painted faces.

The people begin to point at us eagerly as they recognize a tribute train. We step away from the window.

"I know how it feels." Katniss said "Go and freshen up a bit and rest you'll need all the energy you need."

We nodded and we headed to our rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Gods of Olympus! Finally! I am finished with this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chariot Ride

**A/N: Again sorry that I didn't update that fast.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HG and PJO.

* * *

_Yank! _I gritted my teeth as Jenny, a woman with violet hair and silver tattoos pulled my hair.

"Sorry. It's just that your hair is full of knots and split ends." She said in her silly Capitol accent

"I know and her fingernails are just dreadful!" Flavia exclaimed. She has green hair and bright orange lipstick on. Seriously why do people here dress like freak shows?

I've been in the Remake Canter for more than three hours and I still haven't met my stylist. Apparently he has no interest in seeing me until Venia and the other members. This included scrubbing down my body with gritty foam that removed all the dirt on my skin, turning my nails into uniform shapes, and fixing my hair. So far my hair is the hardest probably because I don't really pay attention to my hair that much and always put it on a ponytail. But I kept my end of the bargain with Haymitch, and no objection has crossed my lips.

"You're doing well." Said Carlos. He had red hair that seems to dark to be real and his skin has been dyed a pale shade of green."If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner."

"And done!" Flavia said. The three stepped back and admired their work. "You almost look like a human being now!"

I force a smile on lips. "Thank you." I said sweetly, Oh gag me. "We don't have that much reason to look good in District Twelve."

This wins them over completely. "Of course you don't, you poor darling!" Jenny said clasping her hands together in distress for me.

"But don't worry my dear." Carlos said "By the time Cinna is through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous!"

"We promise! You know, now that we've gotten rid of all the dirt, you're not horrible at all." Flavia said encouragingly "Let's call Cinna!"

They dart out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots. And yet, in an odd way, I know they're sincerely trying to help me.

I look at the cold white walls and floor and I resist the impulse to retrieve my robe. But this Cinna, my stylist, will surely make me remove it at once.

The door opens and a young man who must be Cinna enters. I have to admit I was surprised to see how normal he looks. Most of the stylists I've seen are so freakish looking that I'm almost certain that they were Greek monsters. But Cinna's close-cropped hair appears to be its natural shade of brown. He's in a simple black shirt and pants. The only concession to self alteration seems to be a metallic gold eyeliner that has been applied with a light hand. It brings out the flecks of gold in his green eyes.

"Hello Liliana. I'm Cinna, your stylist," Cinna said

"Hello." I said cautiously

"Just give me a moment all right?" Cinna asked. He walks around my naked body, not touching me, but taking in every inch of it with his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. I'm kind of sensitive about showing someone my naked body. Yes call me a virgin and I probably got that from Artemis, my father's twin sister.

I had expected someone flamboyant, someone older trying desperately to look younger, someone who viewed me as a piece of meat to be prepared for a platter. Cinna has met none of these expectations.

"You're new aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before." I said. Most stylists are familiar, constants in the ever-changing pool of tributes. Some have been around my whole life.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games." Cinna said

"So they gave you District Twelve." I said, Newcomers generally end up with us, the least desirable district.

I asked for District Twelve." He said without further explanation. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

Pulling on my robe, I follow him through the door into a sitting room. Two red couches face off over a low table. Three walls are blank; the fourth is entirely made of glass, providing a window to the city. I can see by the light that it must be around noon, although the sunny sky has turned overcast. Cinna invites me to sit on one of the couches and takes his place across me.

"So Liliana, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner Portia is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Nico. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes." Cinna said "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavour of the district."

For the opening ceremonies, you're supposed to wear something that suggests your district's principal industry. District 11, agriculture. District 4, fishing. District 3, factories. This means that coming from District 12, Nico and I will be in some kind of coal miner's getup. Since the baggy miner's jumpsuit are not becoming, our tributes usually end up in skimpy outfits and hats with headlamps. One year, our tributes were stark naked and covered in black powered to represent coal dust. I hated that year.

"So I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I asked

"Not exactly. You see Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make District Twelve tributes unforgettable." Cinna said "So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal."

"_Oh sweet Apollo, I'll be naked for sure with black dust."_ I thought

"And we have the idea at last. We burn coal." Cinna said "You're not afraid of fire, are you Liliana?" He sees my expression and grins.

_*A few hours later*_

A few hours later, I'm dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire. Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe." Cinna said. But I'm not convinced I won't be perfectly barbecued by the time we reach the city's center.

My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of high-lighting here and there. My hair braided down my back. "I want the audience to recognise you when you're in the arena." Cinna said dreamily "Liliana, the girl on fire."

It crosses my mind that Cinna's calm and normal demeanour masks a complete Psycho.

Despite this morning's revelation about Nico's character, I'm actually relieved when he shows up, dressed in an identical costume. His stylist, Portia, and her team accompany him, and everyone is absolutely giddy with excitement over what a splash we'll make. Except Cinna. He just seems weary as he accepts congratulations.

We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ours are coal black. The animals are so well trained; no one even needs to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, the drape of our capes, before moving off to consult with each other.

"What do you think?" I whisper to Nico. "About the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine." Nico whispered back.

"Deal." I said "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where are Haymitch and Katniss, anyway? Aren't they supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" Nico wondered

"With all the alcohol in Haymitch, Katniss is probably keeping him from an open flame." I said

And suddenly we're both laughing. I guess we're both so nervous about the Games and more pressingly, petrified of being turned into human torches, we're not acting sensibly

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the Circle City, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/prison until the Games begin.

Tributes began riding out. First District 1 then 2 and etc. until the tributes of District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch. "Here we go." He said and then he sets our cape on fire. I gasp, waiting for the heat, but there is only a faint tickling sensation. Cinna climbs up before us and ignites our headdresses. He grins "It works. Remember heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you." Then he jumps off the chariot

Then Haymitch and Katniss come up. "And hold hands." Haymitch said

Then our chariot started moving. Nico grabs my right hand in his left and we enter the city.

The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts "District Twelve!"

With my head high, I gave my most winning smile even Nico was smiling but it was more of a smirk.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window packed with Capitol people. Our horses pull or chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and we come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.

The president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. He starts his speech but I guess I tuned out because the national anthem plays and we ride back.

As I glance around, I notice a lot of the other tributes are shooting us dirty looks but I glared at them. Then Cinna and Portia helped us down from the chariot, carefully removing our flaming capes and headdresses and Portia extinguishes them.

I realise I'm still glued to Nico and force my stiff fingers to open. We both massage our hands.

"You should wear flames more often." Nico said "They suit you." And he gives me a genuine smile with just a touch of shyness.

I fell blood rushing to my cheeks but then it stopped when a warning bell goes off in my head. _"Don't be stupid. Nico is planning to kill you." _I remind myself_ "He is luring you in to make you an easy prey. The more likable he is, the more deadly he is."_

But two can play at this game; I stand on my tiptoe and kiss his cheek. Right on his bruise.

* * *

**A/N: YES! I UPDATED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
